A Malfoy Storm
by Draco's-Baby
Summary: At the hands of a prophecy, Draco has been forced to transforms into Blair Storm to win the heart of the one he loves, Hermione Granger.


Hey! This is a new story I am trying out. I hope youse all like it!  
  
A Malfoy Storm  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco Malfoy sat on his bed in Grimmauld Place. He was to go back to Hogwarts in a few weeks, and he knew his father was after him, along with Voldemort. Draco shuddered, remembering how close he came to losing his life that fateful night, had it not been for Potter and Weasley to save him.   
  
He had become friends with them halfway through sixth year....no, "friends" was too strong a word. More like aquaintances. He had decided to change his ways the night his father took him to meet the Dark Lord.  
  
"This will be yours, too, Draco. When your older" Lucius had said happily to him.  
  
  
  
But Draco had seen more than he had bargained for that night. He had seen his father tremble at Voldemorts feet, even struck with the Cruciatus curse. He had lost all respect for him when he saw this.   
  
Everything he had been brought up to believe in had come crashing down. But one thing hadnt changed. He still loved Hermione. When he became "aquaintances" with Potter and Weasley, Hermione refused to be in the same room as him. This hurt him to the core, because the root of his bullying was an untamed love he had kept well hidden for five years. But she would hear nothing of it.  
  
"You do not care about me, Malfoy!" She spat.   
  
"You hate me, and I will not listen to you lie to me just so you can get in my pants"   
  
Draco was very angered at this, and grabbed her by the shoulders. Her eyes widened.  
  
"You may hate me, you may spit in my face, but you will NOT stand there and tell me that the only reason I want you is to fuck you" And he left the room, leaving Hermione very confused.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lupin sat at the table with Mrs Weasley, Tonks, Draco, Ron and Harry. He looked very happy.  
  
"I have found something that will prove to be very useful. A prophecy"  
  
Everyone in the room gasped. But Ron spoke up.  
  
"But cant we tell Hermione?" Lupin shook his head.  
  
"She is a part of it, a huge part of it, but she musnt know"  
  
They all looked at him, confused. He smiled, and recited the prophecy.  
  
"A man will enter the light from the being in the darkness, and hold a love for fire. There is one girl that possesses this fire, but she will not love him right away. He must approach her differently, as to show her his true form. With these two people, one from fire and one from ice, they will come together with such power, such passion, that they will form the ultimate power to destroy the Darkness"  
  
Draco sat stock still. This prophecy was about him and Hermione! Lupin sat back and watched everyones faces.  
  
"Draco, I suspect you know who this is about?" Lupin asked a very shocked Draco.  
  
Everyone looked at him.   
  
"Well, I guess I cant say no. I love Hermione very much"   
  
Ron glared at him. Everyone knew that Ron had loved Hermione since forever.   
  
"You cant have her!" He yelled. Lupin got up and put a hand on Ron's shoulder.  
  
"Its for the best, Ron. To destroy Voldemort" Ron winced at hearing the name, but nodded his head and muttered something about a ferret being a spoilt brat.  
  
Lupin turned to the group.  
  
"I have come to a conclusion. We will send Draco to Hogwarts as a different person. We can change his looks, and give him a new name. Draco, as bad as this is going to sound, you need to seduce Hermione. But dont be fake. Show her the real person you are, so that when you change back, she can still love you." Draco nodded, knowing what he was going to do.  
  
"Tonks, you can assist Draco with his transformation" Tonks nodded and grabbed Draco's wrist and dragged him upstairs.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tonks was beginning to get impatient.  
  
"Come on, Draco! It isnt that hard. Just close your eyes and imagine what colour hair you want" Draco glared at her.  
  
"Its easy for you to do, your a natural at this junk" Tonks beamed. Draco poked out his tounge.  
  
"Come now, no more joking. Now close your eyes and hurry up!"  
  
Draco complied, and imagined spiky brown hair. He could see himself in a mirror with it. *Damn, I looked hot!* He smirked inwardly. He heard Tonks gasp, to his satisfaction. He opened his eyes to see Tonks with her mouth agape. He looked in the mirror, and just as suspected, Draco had spiky brown hair, even gel added to give it the sexy messy look.  
  
"O-ok" Tonks stuttered, tearing her eyes away from him. Draco smirked.  
  
"Now your eyes" Draco nodded, and closed his eyes. He wanted deep brown eyes, like Hermione's.  
  
When that was done, he liked what he saw. He decided to change his skin tone from fair to olive. Tonks was nearly drooling. *Just the reaction I need. Hermone will love me in no time* He thought happily.  
  
He went down stairs, and he heard the kitchen go deathly quiet. Harry looked at him like he had grown an extra head.  
  
"Who are you and what have you done with Malfoy? Your the complete opposite!"  
  
Draco smirked. Ron glared.  
  
"Still with that trademark smirk that I would gladly like to slap off his face"  
  
Harry cracked up. Mrs Weasley, who had overcome her initial shock, bustled over to Draco and smiled.  
  
"Whats your name, dear?" She asked kindly.  
  
Draco thought for a moment, then grinned.  
  
"Blair" He announced.  
  
"Blair Storm"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione jumped out of bed at 7am the next morning. She shook Ron and Harry awake.  
  
"Get up you lazy bum's!" She squealed excitedly. They groaned.  
  
"We have to get ready for school!" She ran around the room in a frenzy, getting ready and flew down the stairs.  
  
Ron looked after her in astonishment.  
  
"She seriously needs to get out" Harry laughed and threw a pillow at Ron's head.  
  
"You should know Hermione by now! She is our little bookworm and she wont change"  
  
Ron grinned, but then his smile faded.  
  
"She is going to be with Malfoy now, I dont know how I will handle seeing them together"  
  
Harry smiled sadly.  
  
"You wont have to see Draco with her, you will see Blair Storm with her" Harry had started to call Draco by his first name since they were now friends, if you would call it that.  
  
But Ron still didnt trust the Slytherin, and still stuck by calling him his maiden name.  
  
Ron's eyes clouded over with hurt.  
  
"Harry, you dont understand. I know its Malfoy under that ridiculous front. I would tell Hermione hadnt it been for the defeat of You-Know-Who" Harry sighed.  
  
"Just get on with it Ron. I heard Lavender has her eye on you" Harry winked. Ron blushed a colour similar to his shock of red hair.  
  
They both got ready and met Hermione in the kitchen. She was staring at Draco in amazement. She barely registered Harry and Ron's appearance.  
  
"So, you are replacing Draco Malfoy at Hogwarts then? But why are you here?" She asked, entranced.  
  
Ron and Harry gagged. Draco smiled.  
  
"Well, I dont know anyone at Hogwarts, so my parents let me stay here with you so I had friends when I got to school. My parents work at the Ministry, so they wouldnt be able to take me to the train today" Draco lied.  
  
Hermione seemed to hang on his every word. She frowned.  
  
"Why is Draco not going to school?" She asked puzzled.  
  
Lupin stepped in.   
  
"With the Dark Lord still rampant with Lucius, we thought it best that Draco not attend, due to his safety"  
  
Hermione nodded, content with her answer.  
  
"So, Blair, was it? Tell me more about yourself"   
  
Draco went on to tell her how good at Quidditch he was, that he was a Seeker, how he came from a poor family, and that he was a halfblood. He made a sob story and at the end, Hermione was nearly in tears.  
  
"Oh, Blair" She cried.   
  
"You are so brave" She hugged him.  
  
Ron went white and ran from the room to the bathroom, Harry following close behind. Hermione glared at thier backs.  
  
  
  
"Never mind them, Blair. They are such nerds"  
  
Draco smirked. Oh, how fun this year would be. He had his Hermione, but she had no idea. 


End file.
